


You're Appealing To Emotions That I Simply do not have

by george_weasleys_cries



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, platonic thundercest, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: The tale in which Max decides to be the best super villain he can be.(Title from It's Hard To Say "I Do", When I Don't from Fall Out Boy)Cross-posted on fanfiction.net





	You're Appealing To Emotions That I Simply do not have

_6 years old_

   Max was sitting on the floor next to Phoebe playing with some action figures when his parents walked into the room. He and Phoebe had started to argue as siblings have the tendency to do about what to play. Phoebe wanted to play superhero, but Max wanted to play freeze tag. In the end Phoebe had tried to freeze Max before her parents came into the room, and Max retaliated with his heat breath. Neither Barb nor Hank saw Phoebe use her powers and assumed Max had used his powers unbidden. Barb angered by this grasped Max's arm harshly pulling him up despite the little boys quiet exclamation of 'ow'. Phoebe frowned as she watched her twin being dragged away before going back to the dolls she had set out. When Barb had finally gotten Max to her bedroom she saw the little boy was crying. "What now?" Barb questioned agitatedly. The small child had his arm held close to his stomach, and Barb kneeled down to see what was wrong. Oh, she had accidentally grabbed Max with more force than necessary leaving a bruise on the child’s arm. "I'm sorry, sweety. But this still doesn't excuse what you did to your sister," Max opened his mouth to explain himself but Electress was already moving on, "I don't understand what went wrong your sisters so good. She's good at school, being a superhero, and so much more. And you’re just not. I don't know where we went wrong," Max felt a strong wave of resentment fill him at his mother’s cruel words, but just nodded and tried in vain to hide his tears. "Now I want you to go to your room, and think about what you've done. Don't come out until I come and get you, okay?" Max nodded dutifully and did as he was told where he proceeded to cry himself into a state of exhaustion.

 

_8 years old_

 

   His dad came home late and upset which was honestly just a recipe for disaster. Max went to his bedroom quietly content to avoid his dad's ire. He eventually started a conversation with Dr. Collaso. Soon he felt himself start to get drowsy and welcomed Morpheus' realm. Later that night his father stumbled through the door berating him with slurred words and harsh glares. After Hank stumbles out the door his mom slipped into the room. Max had his small shoulders curled protectively into himself. He didn't want to admit his dad's harsh words had affected him in such a way. He was a superhero, he was supposed to be tough and strong. Tough little boys don’t cry because their dad gave them a piece of his mind. Resolutely Max scrubbed at the tears staining his chubby cheeks not wanting to look weaker than he already felt he was. His mom continued to talk quietly to him about anything and everything. Max fell asleep that night to tells of wondrous dragons and brave knights who maybe weren’t so brave after all they had been little boys just like him at one point in time.

_10 years old_

 

   At the delicate age of ten young Maximus had decided being a hero was overrated. Phoebe always acted stuck up and arrogant about being the ‘better’ superhero of the two of them so Max let her by choosing to be a villain. If Max couldn't be the best hero he’d be the best villain. Because Maximus Octavius Thunderman was a lot of things, but he would never settle for being the second best. His parents were none too happy to say the least. “You can’t be a supervillain, I forbade it!” is where we join the heated conversation between Max and his parents. Perhaps if Thunderman hadn’t chosen those words particularly Max would have given up his villainous ways long before he actually did. But do not think Electress did not have a part in making our young Maximus into who he is today because you would be incorrect. “I’m appalled you’d ever want to become a villain. Maximus Octavius Thunderman have you ever opened a history book? Do you even know why we fight who we fight day in day out?” Max’s young face was scrunched up in rage his cheeks burning with his fury. “Yes, okay?” He finally shouted, “I know exactly why you fight who you fight everyday! But I'll never be a good superhero which you’ve both made painstakingly clear!” When Max’s little rant was done he turned angrily from his parents and stormed to his own room tears of hot anger pouring down his face.

 

_12 years old_

 

   Max was sitting in his room working on his latest evil invention when Phoebe stormed in. “Hey!” Max exclaimed angrily as his sister burst through the door. “Why can’t I find my silver dress?” Max’s face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to think of what dress she was referring to. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully to his sister’s inquiry. He felt slightly bad for lacking the apparently important knowledge, but also knew there wasn’t much he could do.

“Well I’m sure you took it!”

“Did not!”

Did to!”

“Why would I want a dress anyways?”

Phoebe, clearly thrown for a loop, scrunches her face up in a way eerily similar to faces Max have made oh so many times before. “I don’t know you’re a wannabe super villain, probably for some dumb evil plan. You’re not a good hero. And you’re not a good villain. Face it Max you don’t deserve the title of super!” Phoebe realizes her words were too harsh for her brother too late as he looks up eyes ablaze, “Get out!” Phoebe is so shocked she doesn’t do anything until Max is screaming at her, “Get OUT!” He bellows and Phoebe wisely does as he says. She’s never heard Max like that before. His voice was low and menacing, he sounded dangerous. Phoebe was so preoccupied with her musings she didn’t notice the tears of anger and betrayal welling up in Max’s eyes.

 

_14 years old_

 

   Max sat in the principal's office an almost invisible scowl on his lips. Max knew not to reveal his weaknesses to his enemy and right now as far as Max was concerned that’s what the lady sitting across from him is. Hank lumbers in almost a half an hour later (Max knows he’s been watching the clock in stony silence the whole time) with a breathy apology of his lateness passing off some excuse about Billy or Nora being a pain (Hank loved his children they were just a handful sometimes). Max took the time allotted to him because of Hank and the headmistress exchanging pleasantries to study her. She really was pretty he mused as he watched the two adults interact. A tall strict lady with almond shaped hazel eyes and long flowing hair. She couldn’t of been older than 30, but you couldn’t tell by looking at her. Her face was filled with lines that told stories all on their own. Max wondered why she’d chosen the dreaded profession of principal when she clearly wasn’t all that fond of kids. The wrinkles in her skin didn’t stop the natural beauty she seemed to radiate from her mocha colored skin to her full pouty lips. Max tuned back into the adult’s conversation in time to hear the lady spitting lies about how they were concerned about him and his development. He felt fury fill his small (for Max had never been the biggest child) body at the woman’s words. That was a lie they just couldn’t see someone else’s opinion. His dad promised he’d take care of it and lead him out by the arm. They moved to Hiddenville the next day.


End file.
